Returning To Life
by Tahra
Summary: Missing scene between Z and Josie during Conclusions. JZ FatherDaughter Relationship.


Title: Returning To Life

Author: Tahra

Rating: G

Category: Z/J –Father/Daughter Relationship

Summary: Missing scene between Z and Josie during Conclusions.

Disclaimer: BHH does not belong to me. Wish it did, coz then I could have my wicked way with a certain Professor, but it doesn't, so there you go.

Spoilers: Inquiry, Conclusions.

Josie spied Professor Z, and for a second just stood there stunned at the sight of him. Seeing his face, his open expression as he talked to a small group of people, reminded her that she was truly back. He turned to face her, his look of eagerness turning to one of shock, like one would see on the face of someone who may have just seen a ghost.

The feelings that welled up inside her made Josie turn away and rush down the hall, almost blinded by tears. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a door. She headed towards it without thought and slipped inside.

Looking around, she realized she was in Professor Z's office. The walls were lined with various degrees, and the shelf held different scientific instruments. Z's desk stood before her, bringing back all the memories of talking to Z there, and going through the black hole so many times. A burst of panic rose within her as she realized what she now had to do, and all the people she was going to have to face before the day was out.

She gazed around and saw a black board, as she tried to gather her thoughts. The black board had an image of the worm hole roughly sketched in chalk, along with various different theories scrawled around it. Theories about where she could have been for the last year. Her heart fluttered at the thought that her friends had worked long and hard to try and get her back… Back from a place she'd put herself.

She picked up the phone and dialed her mother. It rang until the answer machine picked up. The door opened behind her, and soft footsteps walked inside, before the door closed again. Without turning, she knew it was Z. She couldn't face him, not just yet, not after the year she'd had, the year of missing her friends, homesickness, the realization that she'd hurt her friends.

She left a message for her mom, and then hung up, trying to hide the tears from Z. She brushed her hand over her eyes, dashing the tears away.

Finally she turned, sure that there'd be a disappointed expression on his face. Josie lifted her eyes to gaze at her mentor. Z just stood looking at her.

"Josie."

Suddenly the tears came in a flood, and she ran into his arms. Awkwardly he embraced her, patting her back.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered.

She looked up at him, her arms still wrapped around him. "Are you sure?" she asked, her voice quavering slightly.

Z nodded. "You know it is," he replied, as she began to pull away from him. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Josie ducked her, slightly shameful of her past actions, actions that had lead to her being separated from the rest of the world for a year.

"I… I… I'm sorry, Z. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt," she said, spreading her arms out in a helpless gesture. "I thought that if I took the ball, it would all return to normal. Instead, it just made things worse. At least for the reality I was in."

He nodded, and perched on the edge of his desk. "I know Josie. Your clone was the one who clued us in on where you were, and how we could possibly get you back."

Josie bit her lip, grateful to her clone for taking her place in the other dimension, for helping her to get back. "She told me that everything was wrong, that Victor was meant to have the ball, otherwise our future would all go wrong. She also told me that I have to stop Avenir from attaining the ball."

She scrunched her nose. The day had been an emotional one, with more discoveries than she'd made in the last few years. "He's… He's my father Z. Avenir is my father. And I have to make sure he doesn't take over the world." The pain was evident in her voice.

"Oh Josie," Z replied sympathetically, patting her on the arm.

"But the funny thing was Z… The only thought that ran through my mind when he told me who he was, was 'I wish it were Z. I wish Z was my father'." She moved her gaze away from his face, looking everywhere around the room but at him, as she fiddled with the belt on her jeans.

Z started to speak, but Josie raised her hand to stop him. She started to pace in front of his desk, not looking at him, playing with her hands.

"I never had a father… I never even had a father figure. Mom was too busy working to date. I never had a father figure Z… Until I came here. And then you and I got on really well, and I realized what I'd been missing out on, and I hoped Z. I hoped so much that I would find my father one day… That we would have the same sort of relationship you and I have. But now I've met him. And I have to stop him from destroying the world, destroying us. And I know he's not the man I hoped he was."

"Oh Josie," Z repeated softly.

He stood up and gathered her into his arms, hugging her tightly. He'd come to look upon Josie as a daughter, owing to the fact he had no kids of his own, which is why he'd been stricter with the rest of the science club regarding vortex travel over the past year.

He knew that he should have maintained a professional stance towards his students, but somehow Josie had managed to worm her way into his heart, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"I wish you were my daughter," he whispered into her hair, as he lightly kissed the top of her head.

He pulled away from her. "Come on, it's graduation day, and I'm sure there's more than a few people who would want to know that you're back. But be warned Josie, things are different around here. There have been a lot of changes around here in the past year."

Josie wiped her face, smearing the tears on her cheeks, and nodded. "Thanks Z," she replied, smiling up at him. "Could you just give me a few minutes please?"

He nodded respectfully, and left the room.

Josie stood still for a few moments, gathering her courage for the moment she'd been waiting for, for a year. The moment when she'd have to face her friends, face Vaughn, Lucas, Corrine and Marshall, and explain why she'd done what she'd done.

She gave her face one last wipe, and finally left Professor Z's office. As she walked down the hallway, her heart pounding, she could hear Z talking just outside. She plastered what she hoped was a cheerful grin on her face and walked out.

Lucas, Marshall and Corrine were standing there staring at her.

She grinned for real and walked down to greet them, all the butterflies disappearing from her stomach. Josie was returning to life at last.

The End.


End file.
